Baby, Just Say Yes
by Bhavana331
Summary: In this Romeo-and-Juliet-esque love story, Chad and Sonny get caught in the chaos of the feuding between their rival shows. Their budding relationship has the power to unite the families, but only if fate decides to have it so! A play on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Rated T for minor coarse language.
1. A Tale of Two TV Shows

**This will mark my first fanfiction for the SWAC fandom in over a year! I certainly hope my writing has improved ;) This story is meant to be a SWAC version of Romeo and Juliet. Shakespeare's famous tragedy is more than just a sad love story. It tells the tale of two feuding families and two star-crossed lovers who get caught in the chaos and ultimately unite the rivals. I hope I can capture that in this story. Whether or not this ends in tragedy, just keep reading and see ;) **

** Expect the R&J you know and love with some Channy, pranks, and plot twists. :)**

* * *

Condor Studios, Hollywood, California. Condor Studios not only boasted the top shows for the tween demographic, but also stood as the place where dreams of many aspiring actors and actresses had become reality.

However, among all its greatness laid a great rivalry between the company's most popular shows; So Random and Mackenzie Falls. Falls vs. Randoms, Randoms vs. Falls. Day after day, it was the same old story. The deep-seated rivalry between the two shows plagued the studios and often landed the young starlets in hot water.

* * *

"Lamb for the lady," smiled Harriet, the newest lunch lady, while handing Portlyn her lunch. Like all of the previous lunch ladies, Harriet definitely favored the Mackenzie Falls cast over the So Random cast, serving Mack Falls lobster, lamb, gelato, and other delicacies.

"I'll have the filet mignon!" Grady held up his tray enthusiastically, only to have his spirits crushed with the sight of an unsightly lump on his tray that was supposed to pass as meatloaf. Ferguson, another Mackenzie Falls cast member, cut in front of Nico with a smirk, and received an elegant pasta dish.

"Maybe if your show was number one, you Randoms wouldn't need to deal with mystery meat every day. If you were real actors, you'd be enjoying real food," said Chastity with her nose upturned, dangling a leg of lamb in front of Grady's eyes, making him begin drool.

"Aw, man, where's your dignity at?" Nico scolded Grady, smacking him upside the head.

"We don't need fancy food! Our hunger is satisfied by giving the children of America the gift of laughter; and that's good enough for me!" Tawni fibbed, flipping her hair and trying her best to maintain some composure. She dug her fork into her mystery meat chili, only to discover a dead fly. Reeling in disgust, the blonde slapped her tray to the ground.

"Eww!" Tawni exclaimed, jumping from her seat in disgust and colliding with Chastity in the process. Chastity's rack of lamb fell all over the floor, and the Mack Falls starlet landed in Tawni's discarded mystery meat chili. Grady, Nico, Zora, and Tawni burst out laughing.

"You disgust me! You ran into me on purpose!" Chastity accused Tawni, while Ferguson helped her up.

"Honey, if I wanted you covered in gross food, I would've done this." With that, Tawni grabbed Nico's mushroom surprise and poured it all over Chastity's golden locks.

"You did NOT just do that!" Portlyn exclaimed, rushing over with Marta and Skyler, other co-stars. In the moments that ensued, food flew left and right, with both parties flinging food at each other until security finally arrived and the fight was broken up.  
A half hour later, the actors and actresses were seated in a meeting room with Marshall Pike, the director of So Random, and Beckett Callahan, the director of Mackenzie Falls. Even after a stern lecture, the gravity of their actions didn't seem to hit the starlets.  
With nothing getting through to the teens, Marshall sighed and began to speak again.

"Mr. Callahan and I still don't understand this rivalry between you kids, but we do have an understanding that it's gone too far."

Beckett nodded seriously and added, "Therefore, Mr. Pike and I have decided that any other vandalism that results from your rivalry from any of you teens, from either show, will result in your suspension from your show and the high probability of being fired. Are we clear?"

With a chorus of groans and simultaneous displays of eye rolling, the teens filed out of the room.

Beckett stopped Skyler on his way out the door. "Skyler, where was Chad during this incident? I know he's the ringleader of the cast. Did he have a part in any of this?"

Skyler pondered for a second and addressed his boss.

"I'm not sure where he was, but he's been pretty down since Marta dumped him. Plus, as much as Chad hates the Randoms and would love to take credit for starting this, this whole thing was kind of a freak incident. Like it wasn't really planned, you know? It just sort of happened," Skyler explained, leaving the room. "Anyway, later Boss, I'll see you at rehearsal. I gotta shower this mystery meat out of my hair."

* * *

Tawni returned to find Sonny moping around in their shared dressing room.

"What's got you feeling all Stormy, Sonny?" Tawni asked Sonny, laughing at her own joke. Sonny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

The blonde began combing chunks of mystery meat out of her hair, getting ready to take a shower to eliminate the rest.

"Oh, come on. I was just joshin' with you. Now you'd better tell me what has you all stressed. Bad moods cause acne, you know, and Tawni Hart's co-stars can't be seen looking ugly! I have to be seen with you people, and it can't look like I talk to undesirables." Tawni sat down and patted the empty space next to her.

Sonny sighed and plopped down on the couch. She took a look at the food in Tawni's hair and decided to ask about it later. "Well, it's bittersweet news I guess. I got the role in that new romantic film. There's just one problem. The male lead is none other than our favorite bad boy, James Conroy."

Tawni winced and tried to sympathize with her co-star. "Ooooh, harsh."

The brunette threw her arms in the air in exasperation.

"I know, right? I get to make out scene after scene with James the badboy douche bag. Just my luck." James was now cast as a regular on Mackenzie Falls, meaning Sonny and got to see more of him than necessary. "Now this is just the icing on the cake," Sonny grumbled.

Tawni rummaged through her armoire and fished out a notepad.

"I know what'll make you feel better and get your mind off those idiot Mack Falls boys- helping me plan my 18th Birthday Masquerade!" the blonde squealed, handing Sonny a notepad which contained a very extensive to-do list. A slight smile crossed the brunette's face. Although she was just doing Tawni's dirty work, her co-star had a point. What better way to get her mind off the rivals than to help plan a Falls-free birthday bash?

* * *

"Chad, dude. You gotta get over Marta. You've been in your room all day." Ferguson reasoned, watching his gloomy friend with concern as he seethed on the couch.

"No girl breaks up with Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm the dumper, never the dumpee!"

"Look, you'll get over her. She's not even that hot!"

"I'm not into her! I'm just mad that I got dumped. I've been forever shamed. Chad Dylan Cooper's bad-boy image has been tarnished!" CDC overreacted, his face turning a bright scarlet with anger and embarrassment.

"Look, what's the best way to get over a girl? Find a new one! You'll be breaking hearts right and left like your old self in no time. Man, you got no reason to worry!" Ferguson tried to boost his friend's morale. His words elicited a slight smile-smirk from Chad.

"I guess you're right. CDC don't experience post-breakup drama. One girl out, another one in!" he grinned, high-fiving his co-star.

"Come on man, let's get some frozen yogurt." suggested Ferguson, hoping to lift his friend's spirits a little more. On the way to the commissary with his mail cart was Josh, the studio mail carrier.

"Invitation to the hottest party of the year!" Josh shouted. Intrigued, Chad snatched one from his hand. "Oh, wait, I'm not supposed to hand these out to Mackenzie Falls stars!" Josh scrambled to get the invitation, but retreated after Ferguson and Chad ordered him to get lost. Hoping Tawni and Sonny wouldn't find out, Josh began delivering the rest of the invitations to the other guests with more care. Ferguson and Chad eyed the invitation. Chad scoffed after looking the card over.

"Pfft, why would I ever go to a party thrown by the Randoms?"

Ferguson's face lit up with an idea.

"Dude, every star in Hollywood is going to be at this party. Everyone except us. We could totally hook you up with someone new there! Moreover, there's no way we'd get kicked out. It's a masquerade so it just makes the whole thing easier to get away with!"

Chad thought about the prospect and a smile crept across his face. "Let's do it. The CDC charm better not fail me now!"

* * *

**You know what to do, read and then review!**

**Constructive criticism and praise are both appreciated :)**

**-Bhavana**


	2. Past Our Dancing Days

**~Baby, Just Say Yes~**

**Chapter 2**

"Sonny, you're not still reading those lines, are you?" Tawni asked, in the process of deciding which shade of Coco Moco Coco lipstick would work best with her ball gown for the party.

"Well, even though I'll be opposite James Conroy in the movie, I still want to deliver the best performance possible. This is my first movie role, and I want to make sure I do my best! If I deliver in this perfomance, that opens the door to more roles and people wanting to work with me!" Sonny reasoned, while setting the script down.

"Ah, novices. I remember my first movie offer." Sonny rolled her eyes at Tawni's remark.

"Anyway, the party's in an hour. I guess I'd better start doing hair and makeup, too."

Tawni held out three shades of lipstick. "I can't decide between Ravishing Rutabaga, Sweet Strawberry, or Holla Honey! Help." She commanded, indecisively.

Sonny got up and pointed to the third stick. "Rutabaga, definitely." Tawni frowned.

"Noooo, Sonny, Rutabaga's too dark! And Strawberry's too sheer, and Honey's too light! I wish I had a stick that combined the best of all of these colors."

The brunette shrugged. "Why don't you just mix them together, Tawni? Apply a light coat of Honey to start with, add Rutabaga to make it as dark as you want, and add Strawberry for shine!"

Tawni's eyes gaped at the suggestion. "You. Are. A. GENIUS! And to think I thought you knew nothing about style." Sonny smiled at the almost compliment.

"Thanks, Tawn."

Tawni grinned, and gave Sonny a once-over. "You could definitely stand do something about your hair though."

* * *

The hour of partying had finally commenced. Tawni was dressed in a dazzling silver ballgown, with the poofiest skirt in all of Hollywood. She boasted a tiara and sat at the front of the ballroom in a mock throne, so that even with her mask, there was no doubting her identity as the birthday girl.

Skyler, Ferguson, and Chad had all snuck into the party wearing their masks. When the bouncer hounded them at the door concerning the guest list, 50 dollars and tickets to the Lakers game seemed to be enough of a bribe for him to turn a blind eye.

"All right, guys. All the hottest girls in Hollywood are here for our picking! Let's split up and work our swag!" Ferguson exclaimed, exchanging grins and high-fives with Skyler before taking off. Chad was still a little depressed. Marta really hadn't meant much to him, but the hit it took on his ego was huge. He wasn't sure if he had it in him to play the field just quite yet. If he got rejected, it would be the end of him. Suddenly, someone collided into him and he fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I am so so sorry!" The young girl scrambled to help him up. Chad scoffed and brushed himself off.

"Yeah, well maybe you should watch where you're going." He snapped, avoiding the hurt look in the girl's brown eyes, the only part of her face besides her lips which was visible beneath the mask.

"You know, I said sorry. There's really no need for you to be so rude." The brunette retorted, grabbing her script from the ground next to Chad.

"Hey, what's that?" Chad asked, intrigued.

"It's nothing, just a scene I'm working on for a new movie. This is the only part of the script where the lines don't come naturally and-"

"Who brings work to a party?" the heartthrob asked, smirking at the girl.

"This girl does. This is my first movie role ever and I just don't want to mess it up. I've been practicing the lines all I can, but it doesn't seem to help. My co-star is a guy I despise, so during rehearsals, I can't act like I love him like the script says I'm supposed to. I know I'm a novice actress still, but-"

Chad looked the scene from the script over and raised one hand as a gesture for the girl to stop babbling. He rolled his eyes and decided to put the girl out of her misery and help her out.

"Okay, number one- stop babbling. You're going to talk me to death. Number two, acting isn't easy for everyone. It's an art. You need to get over that block in your head. You're not talking to the guy you hate, your character is talking to his character. That's the key to mastering these lines. Rehearse with someone else to put a fresh face on the lines, if you need to!" What's the use of being the greatest actor of your generation if you can't share your glory with others?

The brunette smiled for the first time. "You're right, thanks." Chad smiled and turned to walk away, before the brunette grabbed his arm. "Do you think maybe you could rehearse this scene with me? You definitely seem to know what you're talking about here."

Chad shrugged and followed her into a quieter corner of the ballroom where they could sit down. Sitting next to each other, with the script situated between them, they began rehearsing the lines.

Sonny began. "I don't know what to say, Matt. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel anything beyond friendship for you."

Chad read next. "Then why do you deny it? There's something between us. Why do you pretend it's not there?"

"Maybe I'm just afraid. I'm a girl struggling to pay off her student loan debt, and your dad is a big-time CEO. I'm just not right for you. You can do better."

"I can't do better. You make me a better person, and for that, I know we're destined to be together. I love you, Annabel."

"But our families- we come from different worlds, my family _works_ for your family, for heaven's sake-"

"Shh. Forget about them. Think about us. It's just you and me. The universe can't punish two people who dared to love."

"I don't-"

"Just kiss me."

At this point, Sonny grew timid, turning her face to the other direction. "Well, that was-"

"Shh. Time for talking is over." Chad smirked, gently turning her face back toward him and softly kissing her lips.

Sonny's eyes shot open and she looked into his eyes. The single sparkling blue eye. Why hadn't she noticed it before? The acting tips, the dramatic way he read the lines. She was sitting next to none other than Chip Drama-pants!

"I just kissed Chad Dylan Cooper." She whispered, not believing it herself.

Chad backed away. "How did you know?"

Suddenly the mooing of a cow could be heard, and vibrations could be felt. "Mooing cow ringtone. Sonny, is that you under there?" Chad asked, with disbelief.

They simultaneously lifted their masks, and it only confirmed their doubts.

"Cooper!"

"Munroe!"

"I can't believe I just kissed you. I'll have to go boil my lips now." Sonny frowned, feigning disgust.

Chad's lips turned up in a cocky grin. "Don't fight it Munroe, all girls have trouble resisting the King of Drama."

"I was only attracted to you because I didn't know it was you! And for the record, YOU kissed ME!"

"Don't pretend you didn't like it!"

"I didn't! It's called _acting_," Sonny retorted.

Chad scoffed. "Last I checked, being _funny_ isn't really acting."

"Comedy requires talent too! You don't have a funny bone in your body! And I don't mean your humerus!"

"Wow. Just wow. Even when you're arguing with someone, you manage to squeeze jokes in. And I can be funny!"

"Really? Tell me a joke. Right now."

"Um... Oh, I know! What did the mama corn say to the baby corn?"

"What?"

"Where's "_pop_corn?"

At this, Sonny couldn't stifle her giggles. Okay, I have to admit, for you, that was pretty funny," she admitted with a slight smile.

Suddenly, Nico's voice was heard. "Chad Dylan Cooper? What are you doing here, Chip?"

Chad froze. _Uh-oh._ Maybe leaving his mask off was a bad idea...

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who alerted this story! You know what to do, read and then review! :) **

**-Bhavana **


End file.
